What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/The Splatoon Movie/Transcript/Scene 4
Scene 4/15: ⟵ - ⟶ Transcript (The scene fades inside the sewers where six inklings, Callie, Squidwin, Pen, Riri, TJ, and Peter are still surfing through the rapids) Callie: 'Woohoo! We're almost there! So hold on your tentacles, everybody! '''TJ: '(scared and nauseous) Oh, this sounds dreadful to the top! I’d rather be duct-taped to a streetlight and be forced to eat sardines that get lynched off by those Octolings! (vomits to the water, unseen) 'Riri: '''This is a blast, T.J.! Come on, lighten up your spirit. Don't loose it! Weee-hooo! '''Peter: '''I feel like my dad. He used to be a surfer on the beach. '''Pen: '''So long would we get off surfing? I'm about to tilt here! Besides I'm not good of surfing. '''Squidwin: '''Yo, gang! I found the exit! Scram over here with me, squddios! '''Callie: '(looks at the waterfall) Uh-oh.. Everyone get ready. It's the big finale! Flex your tentacles! (So Callie and other Inklings holds tights and screams as they fall down into the falls. Later, the scene fates to another land where few manholes appears out from a water with no inklings in sight. Then we see Callie, Squidwin, Pen, Peter, TJ, and Riri appears out from a water to a land, coughing and gasps for air) 'Riri: '''Woooooooooie! That was a blast like a rollercoaster! Let's do it again. '''TJ: '''Well, no. Count me out. I didn't enjoy that! '''Callie: '(twists her hair to get a water out) Well, at least we survived those darn rapids and finally escaped from those Octarians, safe and sound. 'Squidwin: '''Thanks to you, Cal', because we would've be splatted alive by them if you weren't willing to help us. So, now the question is: Where are we? This place dosen't look familiar. '''Pen: '''Second question: Why are those Octarian monsters bulldozing our city? With literal bulldozers being operated by those same Octarians?! '''Peter: '''And third and foremost: How did you escape, and how do you think we should respond to this? '''Callie: '''We are in Octo Canyon, a dry desert far away from Inkopolis to Octo Valley. It’s a popular spot for glass production, as glass is made from sand. And this place has LOTS of- '''TJ: '''O-o-Octo Canyon?! '''Callie: '''Yup. And I heard that this canyon also has different species of cactus, including the edible Crimson Prickle Cactus that tastes like strawberry ice cream! My favorite treat, by the way, 'spiecally with sprinkles and a cherry. '''TJ: '(nervously) Oh man, now you're saying. We're in a lot more trouble. 'Callie: '''Calm down, stop being a cowardly catfish. There's no Octarians here right now. But let's head over to my secret hideaway just in case if those baddies locate us. And then I'll answer your questions. Come on. (''the six Inklings heads off to the hideaway while TJ is shaking in fear) 'TJ: '(stops and froze nervously) Mmmmmmm......... 'Peter: '(sighs in his annoyance) TJ, dude, what's your prob' now? 'TJ: '(nervously) I-I-I may not know this Octo Canyon, but as far as I can reckon that this in Octo Valley, the place we've been there eight years ago. Remember? 'Peter: '''Yeah, so, like Callie said, Octaraians and/or Octolings are nowhere in sight for now. So why are you worry? '''TJ: '(nervously) But what if they're hiding? I know that they're very sneaky and very smart considering that they're very sneaky and full of wit. So this's why this place is not safe for even the most trained Inkling. (then he starts to move in panic; gasps) Oh no, oh no, OH NO! 'Peter: '''What, what?! What's happening now, TJ?! 'You okay?! '''TJ: '(gasping) It-it's-it's-it's-it's..... IT'S MY PANIC ATTACK!!!!!!!!! (screams) PETER, HEEEELP!!! I CANNOT CONTROL MYSELF!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BREATHE!!!!!!! (TJ collaps on the floor, screaming and moving in fast pace having his panic attack) 'Peter: '''Oh no! Not again! (''thinking fast, he reaches a paper bag from his pocket and places it to TJ's face to make him breathe in and out to calm down) Breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe! (TJ slowly breathes through the bag) Yeah, that is it, buddy. Continue breathe and calm down. Breathe in and out, in and out, in and out. Inhale, exhale, repeat! That's it. (TJ is finally relaxed) Better? 'TJ: '''That's what I need. Thanks dude. '''Peter: '(hands his bag to TJ) Here, just in case it's coming back to you. 'Callie: '''What're two doing back here? We're gonna lose this darn battle, you know. '''Peter: '''Oh, well, please excuse TJ here since he's a bit anxious about this dangerous and dry place. '''Callie: '''Whatever. Now come on, before anything else bad can happen. There’s rattlesnakes here too. '''TJ: '(to himself) Oy, the things I do for the Inkling community. (they arrive at the mountain) 'Callie: '''Here it is, guys! We're here! (''five Inklings looks around) 'Squidwin: '''Where's here? '''Callie: '''Uh-doy! Our secret hideaway. '''Riri: '''Wait, you call this spot our secret hideaway? Aw, give us a break. Like, how could this be a place to hide where everyone can see us? '''Callie: '''That's because you don't even know how we able to get inside. '''Five Inklings: '''How? '''Callie: '''This.... (''pulls a rock like lever, causing the ground open to a hole, leading all six Inklings fall through the hole to the ground before the hole closes to the darkness) 'TJ: '(voiceover; screaming in his panic) AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! WHERE ARE WE?! WE'RE TRAPPED! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT (crying) LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANT MY MOMMY! 'Peter: '(voiceover) Whoa whoa whoa, TJ, you're chimping out again. Use my bag and breathe deeply with it! (TJ is heard breathing in and out through a paper bag until he is calming down) 'Callie: '(voiceover) Now what happened? 'Squidwin: '(voiceover) My friend, TJ, is not only claustrophobic, but he's also nyctophobic. 'Callie: '(voiceover) Well if he wants light. (heard her clapping, causing the light to reveal the entire room with all six Inkings) Because we got light. '''TJ: '''Goody of mighty. Where are we now? Is this our hideaway? '''Callie: '''Winner! Because this is definitely our hideaway. '''TJ: '''Oh, so that figures. '''Callie: '''Come on. I'd love you to meet someone. '''Pen: Who? Callie: My grandfather. He always likes to hangout here often. (they enter the room) Oh grandpappy! (silence) Squidwin: Well, nobody seems to be home right now. Callie: That's because he's obviously not home yet. Squidwin: Soooo.. as we're waiting somehow, can you please explain us our questions earlier? Callie: You mean those other questions you squids asked before? Squidwin: Yeah... Callie: Okay, here's a thing, y'all: First of all, not only I'm one of the pop stars in Inkopolis, but I'm also an agent. Squidwin, Pen, Peter, Riri, and TJ: (in awe) Wow.... Squidwin: (in confusion) I'm.... Sorta lost you. Callie: (facepalms) Urgh! I've been trained to be like this, blue boy. Squidwin: The name is "Squidwin". Callie: Whatever.. But never mind that. Let's continue my story, shall we? Ahem. So here I was, (scene fades to a flashback in the hand-drawn animation style) back in Inkopolis where me and Marie were just minding our business setting up for our tonight's concert, until suddenly with no warning, that was where those Octarians came to the attack. We managed to escape from them, but unluckily for Marie, she then get captured that tall-looking Octoling leader, Octavia, who has her power to hypnotize and brainwash her. As I rushed back for my cousin's rescue, I--- (suddenly a flashback poofs as Squidwin interrupts) Squidwin: Wait wait wait wait, halt there. Callie: (annoyed) What now? Squidwin: Who's your cousin? Callie: Marie. Pen: No... You and Marie are cousins?! I thought you are sisters, hence your name "Squid Sisters". What's going on? Callie: Firstly, not really, because we're both just cousins. And secondly, there's no reasons why we named ourselves "Squid Sisters". Now can you please don't interrupt my story? Okay now, where were I left off? Let see (thinking) Concert, Octarains attack, escaping, Octa-- Oh right! (the fades back to a flashback) Yeah, as I said before, As I rushed to my cousin's rescue, I was too late considering how Marie is now under Octavia's power and started to attack me in the process. Though thankfully for me, I hid inside the shop where I paid to buy those clothes to disguise myself to eliminate myself to be caught. And it worked since Marie didn't notice as she left before I finally escaped from the attack and then met you guys. (fades back to the present day) Though I have no idea what are those Octarains and Octolings want in Inkopolis. But the only way I know who will know about that chaos is my grandpa, he's very wise as he's knows everything about Octarains. Though he should be here by now. Pen: Gee, so they brainwashed Marie, huh? That is the same thing happened to our friend Lima. I wonder why they're doing that. TJ: (raises his hand) Um... Excuse me... Miss Callie. Callie: Yes? TJ: Where's the bathroom? Callie: (points to a nearby bathroom door) Behind you. TJ: (turns to looks at a bathroom) Thanks. (he walks inside a bathroom where he then hears a sound coming from the toilet. He gasps and investigates the toilet.) W-what's that? Are you in there? Hello? Who's there? (then two eye balls appear inside the toilet one-by-one until an elderly Inkling jumps out of the toilet, startling TJ) AAHH! Captain Cuttlefish: Well, I'm finally home at last. (looks at TJ) Oh, hello there, youngster. (TJ screams and runs out from the bathroom) Squidwin: What happened, TJ?! TJ: There's a monster in there! Squidwin: What!? Captain Cuttlefish: (comes out of the bathroom; to TJ) What's wrong with you, youngster? I don't bite! TJ: AAAH!! GET AWAY GET AWAY! I DON'T WHO YOU ARE?! DON'T HURT ME!!! Captain Cuttlefish: Come on now. Why would I wanna hurt another fellow Inkling? Callie: (to Captain Cuttlefish) Grandpa? What were you doing in there? Captain Cuttlefish: Long story, Callie, but I lost my keys. And who are these youngsters? Callie: Oh, yes. Grandpa, these are the young Inklings I rescued from Inkopolis... And Inklings, meet my grandpa, Captain Cuttlefish. Captain Cuttlefish: None other. (shakes Squidwin's hand) Squidwin: '''So, you're an agent too, huh? '''Captain Cuttlefish: Very good guess, young man. I may sure be old, but I've got enough life left in me to help you fight ours foes. Boy, it makes me feel like a young squid again! Ha ha! (injures his back) Owww!!! My back! Squidwin: '''Uh... Is he okay, Callie? '''Callie: He's fine. As you were saying, grandpa...? Captain Cuttlefish: Anyways, ahem. Tell me, Callie. When did you rescue these Inklings? And where from? Callie: '''Oh. I forgot to mention. The Octarians are here again. They invaded Inkopolis. '''Captain Cuttlefish: Oh, I see--- What?! Octarians?! They've come back?! Callie: '''Yup. Thousands of them raided Inkopolis. I don't think many Inklings survived except these six, which is us. And they even caught Marie. '''Captain Cuttlefish: Oh my cod. Not again. They're still after it... I just know it. Pen: '''"It"? '''Squidwin: '''Excuse us, sir, but what's "it"? '''Captain Cuttlefish: (gasps) You squids don't even know "it", do you? Everyone knows what those savage Octarians are after. Riri: '''What? '''Captain Cuttlefish: They're after this. (shows the Inklings a picture of a yellow fish) Pen: '''Hey, I think that's a Zapfish. '''Captain Cuttlefish: The Great Zapfish, the creature that gives power to the all of Inkopolis. Peter: '''So this fish is what they are after? '''Captain Cuttlefish: You got it. Squidwin: '''So do we know what they're gonna do with it? '''Captain Cuttlefish: Well, despite knowing what they want, we don't know why would they want to use it. They probably want it to power their ultimate invention so they can conquer the world, or maybe they want it to power their world. If I'm not mistaken, some Octolings have brainwashing powers, which they won't hesitate to use on Inklings. This is why I'm worried about Marie. Riri: '''Oh boy. So what you're saying is most of the Inklings in Inkopolis have probably been brainwashed? '''Squidwin: Oh cod! I forgot! My mom! My sister! They're still in Inkopolis! Do you think they're been brainwashed?! Pen: I'm sure they're safe, Squid'. Besides, like I already told ya, your mom is an adult. She'll know what to do. Captain Cuttlefish: Well, since we're at a desperate time, what do you say about stopping the Octarians for ourselves? I know this may be risky, but the Inkopolis will not be safe until those Octarains are eliminated and their plans are foiled. This means war and you will all be registered as agents. Riri: '(''overjoyed) Us? Agents? Sweet! Count me in! 'Peter: '''I'm in! '''TJ: '(scared) Um. N-No thanks. I think I'd rather stay here. 'Peter: '''TJ, you have to be brave. Either you join us and help us, or Inkopolis is destroyed and Inklings are wiped out. '''TJ: '''F-Fine. I'm in. '''Pen: '''That's a plan, Capetian Cuttlefish, and you can count me in. What did you think, Squidwin? Squid'? Blue dude? Hello? '''Squidwin: '(to himself, in his head) Volunteered? Us? Agents? Including me? Wow, this'd be my chance to be loved by everyone and make my family proud. And especially to show Lil who's a "blooser" now. (speaking aloud) I'm in. '''Captain Cuttlefish: Hm. I'll take orange, purple, pink, turquoise, and Callie, of course. Squidwin: '''Huh?! Wait what about me?! '''Captain Cuttlefish: You'll stay here. Squidwin: '''Why stay? Come on! There's no point that I'm not accepted to join your mission party. I wanna join in too. '''Captain Cuttlefish: I dunno, kid. I saw you on TV the other day... Squidwin: '''What're you talking about? '''Captain Cuttlefish: Well, considering the Turf War where you lost, you don't think you'll be reliable on the field. Face it, you don't have quite experiance. Squidwin: '''What?! Please! This is my big chance! To prove to everyone that I'm not a loser! '''Pen: '''Captain Cuttlefish sir. I think you should let him join. He's been calling a "blooser" ever since he lost. But he's tried really hard to make his family proud and happy. '''Callie: '''Gee, I guess he should join. What did you think, grandpa? '''Captain Cuttlefish: (thinking) Well... I guess he's in. Squidwin: '(''joyfully and quitely) Sweet! '''Captain Cuttlefish: As long he doesn't fail us in the mission. Squidwin: Oh no, no, I won't, Cuttlefish. I won't. Callie: '''We'll begin a task for two of the Inklings to go out to the Pufferfish Cliffs to find out who's leading the Octolings. Yes, I know Octavia may be a leader of them, but I have a hunch there'e someone else who's commanding them all. And if you find out who, we'll be able to put a stop to their schemes. '''Captain Cuttlefish: Who will it be then? Callie: 'Well, let see...... (''looks at the five Inklings. Riri excitedly raises her hand, and Peter does the same. TJ, hopes not to be picked. Then Callie looks at Squidwin and Pen) Maybe those two, the blue one and the orange one will do. 'Pen: '''Me and him? Really? '''Squidwin: '(smiles) Sweet. You can count on us, Callie. '''Captain Cuttlefish: Oh, wait. I almost forgot. (hands Splattershots to Pen and Squidwin) Here are your own Ink Guns, just in case there's any trouble on your mission. Squidwin: 'Our own Ink Guns? Sweeeeeet!!! '''Pen: '''Well, it looks it's just you and me, Squid'. '''Squidwin: '(developing a crush as he looks at Pen) Yeah, you and me both. (The camera cuts to Squidwin's point-of-view where we a background is bright pink light right behind Pen, which her hair blows in the wind while a romantic music is played in the background) 'Pen: ' Squidwin? Are you okay? (the camera cuts back to the camera view where Squidwin still staring at her with his smitten eyes. She is hesitant.) Why are you stairing at me like that? 'Peter: '(realising Squidwin is smitten with Pen) Oh, boy. (Slaps Squidwin to snap out of it; whispers) Don't get carried away, Squidwin. (normal voice) Listen, Pen, just in case if Squidwin goes into trouble, feel free to contact me for my help, clear? 'Pen: '''No problem Peter. Come on Squidwin. We've got an important mission ahead of us. '''Squidwin: '''Sure, I'm right with ya, Pen. (''sighs for his crush on Pen) 'Peter: '(whispers) Gosh, Squidwin. You do like Pen, don't ya? 'Squidwin: '(whispers) Shhh.. Don't let her know. Let's just keep it a secret, okay? 'Pen: ' Yo, Squidwin! Come on! Let's move it or lose it! 'Peter: '''Well, be careful, Squidwin. Just don't go crazy on the mission over her! '''Squidwin: '''Trust me, I won't. (''Squidwin catches up to Pen) 'Pen: '''What were you doing there, blue dude? '''Squidwin: '''What? Oh, uh, nothing much, that's all. Why are you concerned? '''Pen: '''I'm assumed that you and Peter were talking about someone. Who can it be? '''Squidwin: '''Now why would I talk about someone who's not my concern? '''Pen: '''Okay, whatever. (''Both Pen and Squidwin walks off to the distance. Meanwhile, in Inkopolis, the TentaCrew are hiding inside an abandoned house from the Octarians.) 'Gippy: '''That was a close call. '''Plumma: '''Those Octo-Creeps came out of nowhere, just as we were going to give that "blooser" a piece of our mind. That little blue-headed twerp, right Crush? '''Crush: '''It's no big deal. We can pummel those Octo-Jerks when they come back. But for now, we're safe in here, where they won't catch us off guard. (''Suddenly, the OctoCrew shows up) 'Octino: '''Speaking too soon, pink-head. '''Plumma: '(dryly) Oh, perfect. 'Gippy: '''Now what are we gonna do? '''Crush: '''Stop being Squishies, you two! I'll crush these Octo-Twerps. (''cracks his knuckles; to Octino) Okay, little shrimp, if you wanna get us, you'll have to get through me first. (raises his fist to punch Octino) A little shrimp like you will be no match for Crush. (but Crush hurts his knuckles upon giving a punch on Octino's head) OW!!! 'Octino: '(not injured by Crush) Heh heh. You fool. Octarians are way stronger than Inklings, so don't waste your energy fighting back. '''Crush: (to his gang) Guys, help me out here. (Plumma and Gippy come to help Crush, and they surround Octino) Octino: '(''nervously) Oh, didn't realise you hand friends with 'ya. Well I'd better be going now... (Suddenly Ogordo and Ovilo approach from behind.) '''Ovilo: Looks like its 3 vs 3. Come at us, Inklings. Crush: GET THEM! (A fight breaks out. Plumma picks up two old Ink Guns off the ground and passes one to Gippy while Crush repeatedly attempts to punch the Octarians. However, neither team are doing very much to the other, until Octavia shows up.) Octavia: OctoCrew?! You guys are useless! You can't even capture three Inklings! Let me handle this! (aims her gun at Crush) Crush: '(''haistant) Oh, crab.... (Octavia fires magenta ink at Crush, much to Plumma and Gippy's horror) 'Plumma and Gippy: '''CRUSH! (''The two Inklings rush to the puddle of ink where they notices that Crush is gone, and all that's left is his scarf) 'Gippy: '''Oh, Crush. He was the best leader we ever had. '''Plumma: '''This is not good. '''Octavia: '''Now, you two Inklings, since your leader is out of our way, you're either come with us or be splatted like your leader. (''Plumma and Gippy makes a run for it but they are caught by Ovilo and Ogordo, who hold them in place until Octavia brainwashes them.) 'Octavia: '''Now you two will join us. '''Plumma & Gippy: '(brainwashed) Yes, ma'am. 'Octavia: '(to OctoCrew) You guys really need to step up your game. There aren't many Inklings left now, apart from the ones that got away, so that should be our next objective. For now, return to base. '''Ogordo, Octino, Ovilo, Plumma & Gippy: Yes, ma'am. 'Octavia: '(to herself) Don't keep on escaping from us, Inklings, we're still not giving up tracking down on you. You'll be ours, you'll see. (laughs evilly)